Baby on Board
by JennyGranger
Summary: Series of short snippets into Lou and Scott's life during Lou's pregnancy. Very cute! Special Christmas chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Random series of oneshots to cure the lack of Lou/Scott stories. I do not own Heartland.

**Baby on Board**

Lou couldn't stop smiling as she pulled into her driveway. She was coming home from the doctor's but she never expected anything like _this_. She couldn't wait to tell Scott.

However, the house was empty when she stepped into their spacious, yet cozy, kitchen. It didn't take her long to figure out way. There was a note sitting on the table written in a hurried scrawl:

_Got a call. Be back as  
soon as I can.  
Love you forever  
Scott_

Lou forced herself to smile, but she couldn't help the disappointment welling up in her chest. She was surprised to feel tears burning the backs of her eyes and blinked them away.

"I can't be getting hormonal already," she muttered to herself.

Still, she couldn't make the balloon of frustration ease its hold. She sighed determinedly and pulled out her laptop, wanting to distract herself at least until her husband got home. However, the screen just seemed to stare back at her mockingly, so she merely pushed it away and laid her head in her arms, giving into the hot tears now pouring out of her blue eyes.

"Lou?"

Her head shot up at the sound of Scott's voice. She hadn't heard him come home, but now he was rushing over to kneel next to her.

"Sweetheart…" he whispered, gently stroking her light blonde hair, "what's the matter? Was it something the doctor said?"

She merely nodded and leaned against him, eventually ending up on his lap with him still sitting on the floor. Allowing his soft murmurings and warm hands to comfort her, she felt her negative emotions ebbing away and the initial excitement returning. Along with the perfect plan.

"So what did the doctor say? Is everything all right?" Scott asked, hugging her tightly to him. She sighed quietly and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"It will be," she said simply, "but it's going to be a long nine months if I'm already like this."

Lou pulled back to look into her husband's own blue eyes, which were momentarily dark with confusion. After a few seconds, they widened as began to comprehend what she had said.

""You…. I'm…. You're…?" he stammered, causing giggles to erupt from his wife. She through her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's very short. I tried to make it longer, but couldn't find anything missing. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone called out shrilly, jarring Lou from her sleep. She groaned and reached behind her head, fumbling around to find the phone. Finally, the tips of her fingers touched the plastic and she brought the cordless over the arm of the couch and to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" came Scott's gentle voice, causing Lou to smile, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, pushing herself upright, "and we're fine, to save you the trouble of asking."

She heard him laugh softly as she placed a hand over her gently rounded belly, where their first child grew within her.

"Okay," he said, "What did you want for dinner? I'll be off in about a half an hour."

Lou looked at the clock, surprised to see it was already nearing five. She realized she had been asleep for about three hours as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Anything's fine," she said a bit hurriedly, "but I have to let you go. I really have to pee," she explained a little sheepishly.

"All right, but if you think of something, give me a call. Love you."

"I love you, too," she said, then hung up before he had a chance to say anything else.

Throwing the phone down onto the couch unceremoniously, she stood up and jogged to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou woke to a peculiar feeling behind her navel. She placed her hand over her gently rounded belly as it happened again. Frowning, she thought for a minute as to what it might be. But then it hit her.

"Scott!" she whispered excitedly, reaching behind her to grab her slumbering husband's hand and placing it over her stomach.

"Hmm?" Scott groaned sleepily, propping himself up on his free arm, "What is it, Lou? Is everything --?"

He was cut off when he felt the tiniest of taps coming from underneath Lou's skin. He looked down at his wife's face and found her beaming as though she was never going to stop. He couldn't help but grin back.

"He's kicking…" she whispered, "It all suddenly feels so real."

"Doesn't it?" Scott asked, laying back down and pulling her closer to him, "Feeling her move…. Was that the first time?"

"Mmhmm…" Lou said, rolling over to face him, "He probably won't do anymore tonight, though."

"Still, she has pretty good timing," Scott said, looking over Lou's body at the digital clock.

"Hmm?" Lou asked, following his gaze just in time to it strike midnight. She smiled and looked up at Scott who merely kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


End file.
